


before it happens

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don’t know what’s happening anymore i’m just going feral ig, i think i combusted several times while writing this, no plot bc this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: he’s most vulnerable with her.





	before it happens

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my game plan for the rest of the school year  
> step 1) cry  
> step 2) get over it
> 
> i’ll be back for summer!  
> have a wonderful day!

in contrast with his cold hands, hers hands are always warm.

he feels it when her hands graze his when she hands him a paper.

he feels it when their hands are intertwined together.

like at this very moment.

as of right now, their hands are intertwined and on the floor of the practice room. his body is sitting in front of her while his head is resting on her shoulder. her shoulder is stiff due to the surprise of him resting on it but it gradually loosens up and relaxes.

moments like this are things he thrives off of.

just the two of them in amiable silence.

not one or the other feels uncomfortable.

a simple touch of her hands can wash away all his worries.

he moves head so that no longer rests on her shoulder but instead is in the crook of her neck.

he hears her laugh quietly and lifts his head up.

“why are you laughing?”

“your hair is tickling my neck.”

“sorry.” he apologizes.

with a swift movement, she brings her hand up to his hair and runs her fingers through it.

“it’s fine. i don’t mind.”

hearing those words, he returns his head to the place it was before. she laughs once more and continues to pat his head.

he’s never had anything like this before.

of course, he’s had adults pat his head a child but he’s never had anything with this level of intimacy.

he’s probably acting like a child but he can’t help it.

he’s most vulnerable with her.

both of them noticed that their bodies are much closer than they were before but they won’t mention it.

he takes his free hand and plays with the ends of her hair, twirling it around as if it were a ribbon.

then a rush of an unfamiliar emotion comes over him.

once again he lifts head up to face her.

the hand that was playing with her hair is now cupping her cheek with the utmost care.

the hand that was running through his hair has now stopped due to confusion.

the unfamiliar emotion has now combined with instinct.

he brings his face closer to hers.

the heat from her cheeks intensifies and she closes her eyes tightly.

from the simple action, he finds the definition for that unfamiliar feeling.

desire.

and for the first time.

for the first time in his life.

hidaka hokuto wants to kiss someone.

**Author's Note:**

> gee i wonder what he did after that :)


End file.
